The present invention relates to dental appliances, and, more particularly, to a device for removing food particles and other foreign matter from between teeth and for massaging the gums.
While various types of toothpicks, floss and other cleaning devices have been provided for removing foreign matter from between the teeth, many have proven to be harmful and difficult to use.
Along with increased attention to periodontal disease as the major cause of loss of teeth in mature adults the practice of flossing has gained general approval as a prophylaxis. The present inventor, Carl J. Kucher, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,087 advanced the state of the art by providing a combined toothpick and gum massager which provides three separate though integrated utensils for removing food and foreign matter from between the teeth as well as an integral gum massager. However, this invention is somewhat lacking in that a user desiring the best prophylaxis would have to carry a separate spool of dental floss. This represents a considerable inconvenience.